Queen Isabella Marie Swan Volturi
by iluvblockbxD
Summary: what would've happen if bella was born the older sister of the volturi bros? would she still fall in love with edward? read and find out.  rest of the summary is inside. i moved all my stories from asianpplrcoolxDDD to this account. review please
1. Chapter 1

Queen Isabella Marie Swan Volturi

Prologue

B.P.O.V.

It happened 4000 years ago, a random nomad vampire bit me and was killed shortly after I was bitten. I didn't go home, I made so it looked like I got mauled by a bear.

I saw my family depressed. I felt guilty, knowing my family was guilty because I had pretended I was dead, but it was for the best. I didn't want to hunt humans so I hunted animals.

When I felt controlled after a decade or so, I went to my family to see how they were doing. I saw my house being burned! I teleported into the house and saw my brothers and my sister with their boyfriend/girlfriends. They were screaming and trying to find an exit.

I saw my them get hit by the ceiling. I grabbed them and teleported outside. When we were outside, I saw my brother, Marcus, was dying. I bit him first. Then I looked at Aro and Caius, they looked like they couldn't breathe so I bit them as well. I looked at my sister Didyme and my brother's girlfriends. Didyme was dying, I bit her.

Athenadora and Sulpicia were shocked to see me. Sulpicia said, "Bella you're a vampire?" I answer, "Yes. Would you like me to change you or would you like to stay how you are?" The answered simultaneously, "we want to be changed so we can stay with you and the rest of the family forever!" I smiled, "Alright this might hurt." I bit them as well.

I teleported them to where I was living at the time. I watched them as they writhed in pain. When the three days were over they finally woke up. I told my brothers and my sister, what they had become; they were shocked at first but were excited to live together forever. I then asked them if they would like to hunt humans or animals.

They said they would hunt humans and if they felt guilty for taking innocent lives they would hunt animals. I warned them that it would not be easy to stop drinking the blood of a human.

They said they didn't care and that they were very thirsty. I told them to stay here while I go get them humans. I gathered 20 humans and brought them to my house. Once they entered the house, the smell went around the house. My family smelled them, and ran to them and started drinking their blood. I blocked the other humans who were trying to escape. When my family finished, I took the dead humans and buried them in the woods.

I told my family the story of how I 'died'. Once I was finished I found out Aro, Marcus, and Caius were in their 30s and the girls were in their late 20s. They were older than me by appearance but in vampire years I am the oldest.

Later on in life, we became the volturi. We ruled the vampire race. We also learned that I could have any power I wanted, therefore I was the strongest vampire ever. And the vampire race feared me. I was Queen of the Vampire Race with my brothers by my side.

No one dared to do anything to my family or the guard. They knew I would hunt them done and tear them apart if they did. I treated the guard as if they were my children. If anybody harmed my children, they would wish they were never born.


	2. Chapter 1: volterra

Chapter 1: Volterra

B.P.O.V.

I was sitting in the library when Felix, came in and told me we had a visitor. I followed him into the throne room. I saw a blonde haired man with golden eyes like me. I stared at him curious on why he would hunt animals like I have.

When the guard and my brothers saw me come in they greeted me. I walked up to the yellow eyed man and said, "Hello my name is Isabella Marie Swan Volturi but I prefer Bella. What is your name?" He looked at me and smiled, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. May I ask why your eyes are like mine?"

I smiled, and told him my story. I told him I hunted animals because I didn't want to kill innocent humans. So whenever my family was eating I was somewhere else. I asked, "Do you know the rules of our world?" He shook his head no. I told him our rules and told him I was queen of the vampire race.

He looked at me shocked. "Yy-our queen Isabella Marie swan Volturi?" "Yes I am." He said, "It's an honor to meet you." "Why have you come to Volterra?" I asked. "I wanted to find a fresh new start and I heard about the Volturi and came here to see if I could stay here. Could I?" he asked. "Why of course it gets boring when you have nothing to do. You can stay as long as you want." I said. "Thank you my queen." he said. "You can call me Bella you don't have to be so formal with me my brothers are formal with me because they don't want to me informal." I said. I looked at my brothers who were smiling sheepishly at us. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Ok, Bella. Do you have a library where I could read about everything?" he asked. I chuckled and said, "You look like one of those who love to have more knowledge on other things. Yes we do have a library and I shall take you there. Goodbye my brothers. Goodbye my children." I said. Aro, Marcus, and Caius said, "Goodbye Isabella." My children said, "Goodbye mistress Bella." "You don't have to call me mistress you can just call me Bella or you can call me mom if you want." I told my children. "we don't want to look informal in front of guests and it's a habit of ours." Jane said. "Alright by the way Jane Alec come to my room at midnight I have something to give to you ok?" I asked. They looked at me puzzled. "Don't worry your not in trouble. Just come to my room at midnight ok?" "Yes, mistress Bella. " They said simultaneously.

I looked back at Carlisle and he was staring at me confused and shocked. I said, "I explain later." He nodded his head. I then, teleported us to the library. He jumped in shock. I laughed I then, teleported him in a comfortable chair. He jumped feet in the air. I laughed so hard that I fell to the floor. When I was done I asked him, "would you like to hear my story from after my change?" he answered, "yes."


	3. Chapter 2: my story

Chapter 2: My story

B.P.O.V.

I took a deep breath and started, "My family and I had become the rulers of the vampire race, we found everyone in the guard and we were happy. Then the Romanians came, we didn't know we were celebrated my 1000th birthday. When I left my sister Didyme in the garden to go into the ball room to greet everyone, I heard her scream. I teleported outside to see a Romanian burning her into ashes. I was furious, I took her and burned her right there. I didn't care if she was screaming but I knew those flames would not be put out unless I put them out myself."

"I looked at Didyme's ashes and then I looked at Marcus who looked heartbroken. I ran up to him and told him I was sorry and that it was all my fault. He said to me sadly, "It wasn't your fault you couldn't have known there was a Romanian here. I don't blame you I blame the Romanians. I will always love you, my beloved sister." I sadly said, "We never talked about that again, but Marcus always looked sad that Didyme wasn't here, so I vowed to find him someone to love one day. That day didn't happen yet but I wish it will." "The rest of my life was kinda boring ." "Do you have any questions, Carlisle?"

He asked, "what do you do when your bored?" I smiled and answered, "I usually sing, play one of the many instruments I know how to play or I practice my powers." He stared at me astonished and shocked. "Will you sing for me later?" he asked. I smiled and said, "I will sing tomorrow so everyone in Volterra can hear me ok?" "Sure." Now I am finished with that story I will let you read anything you want in the library unless you have more questions?" I said. He answered, "No I'll just read in the library until you call me." "Alright well if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to my children." I said. I turn to walk away.

"wait!" he said. "Yes, Carlisle?" I asked. "Don't take this the wrong way but wh?" I asked. "Don't take this the wrong way but why do you have so many scars and why do you call the guard your children?" I slightly smiled, "I was in many battles to destroy newborns. I was the most powerful therefore I must fight in the battles to defeat them. I call the guard my children because I treat them as my children. If anyone hurt my children or my family for that matter, will suffer painfully. Carlisle know this, you and any family you may have in the future will be part of the Volturi family as well." He looked at me shocked and astonished. "I am very touched Bella. Thank you." "now now, there's no need to thank me. But do you mind if I ask you who created you?" I was curious. "I don't know his name he just bit me and left me there to writhe in pain." He said with no emotion. "give me your hand Carlisle and I will find out who created you." I said.


	4. Chapter 3: a talk with my children

Chapter 3: A talk with my children

B.P.O.V.

I walk into my room and wait until it is midnight. I was in the middle of reading a book when I heard a knock. I sensed Jane behind the door with her brother. "Jane, Alec, come in." I said. "You asked for us to come to your room, mistress Bella?" Jane asked confused. I smiled and said, "Yes, I did because I remembered that today is your birthday. I wanted to ask you guys what you wanted for your birthday. You can have anything you want all get it for you."

They looked at me shocked and happy. "You don't have to get us anything, mistress Bella." Jane said. "I know but I want to. Now what do you want you each can get one gift." I said. "I want the newest video games so I can play it with Demetri and Felix and beat them at it!" Alec exclaimed.

I laughed, then said, "Ok I'll give it to you later today." Alec smiled and bounce up and down excited about his birthday gift. I looked at Jane waiting for her answer. "I want to spend a week with you as a baby. I want to be able to call you mama for treating us as your own children. I will always think of you as my mother." She said.

I was shocked and proud. I answered, "I would love to spend a week with you, Jane. I will make you a baby tomorrow after I get Alec his gift since his is very easy is that alright with you?", I asked. She nodded furiously while smiling. "Alright you are free to go now my children. Your gifts will be ready for you tomorrow alright?" I told them. They answered simultaneously, "Yes, Mistress Bella." They left the room and I continued reading my book. Today was gonna be a crazed day but I got to share it with my family.


	5. Chapter 4: a talk w bros n alec's gift

Chapter 4: A talk with my bros. & Alec's gifts

B.P.O.V.

It was about dawn the next day, I teleported into the throne room to see my brothers seated in their thrones. They jumped when they saw me. I was laughing my ass off! Their faces were priceless! When they realized it was me they said, "Bella! Do you do that for fun or do you do it out of habit?" I was rolling on the floor now laughing! When I calmed down I said, "Sorry I thought you would get used to it since you've lived with me for 2700 years already! I smirked.

They glared at me. I hold up my hands and say, "Alright, alright! Hey I'm gonna let Jane be a baby for a week and give Alec all the latest video games/game systems for their birthday k?" They look at me and say, "Whatever you say big sister."

I look at them annoyed; they know I like to act my physical age. Meaning since I look 18 I want to act that age instead of acting like 2700 year old! They smirk at me and snicker.

"You're lucky you're my brothers or you would have a prank war with me whom we all know that no one wins a prank war that a start!" I say. They look at me with fear, and then they say simultaneously, "We're sorry sister!" I sigh and say, "Its ok you guys have been saying that for over 2000 years."

I'm gonna leave now got some gifts to hand out. See ya!" I teleport myself in Alec's room I see him playing a video game looking very bored. I clear my throat, and he jumps in the air. I try to stifle my laughter but it didn't work out. I started rolling on the floor laughing. "That never gets old! I'm soooo doing that to everyone until they get used to it!"I say trying to stop laughing.

When I'm done laughing I see Alec glaring at me. Then I say, "Alright, do you want your gift now?"

His eyes lit up and he starts bouncing up and down screaming, "Yes now, please!" I chuckle. Then I wave my hand in the air and the newest games and game systems appear in the room.

Alec starts screaming at the top of his lungs, then he jumps on me and screams, "Thank you! I love you!"

He froze when he said that and he gets up and says, "I'm sorry mistress Bella."

"It's alright Alec I love you too. I treat you as if you were my own son. You can call me mom if you like." I tell him.

He smiles and asks, "Really you or the ancients wouldn't mind if I called you mom?" I smile and say, "No I wouldn't mind, I will talk to my brothers saying the guard will call me mom from now on unless guests are here. Only when guests are here will you and the rest of the guard call me mistress Bella understand?"

"Yes, mom." Alec says with a smile on his face. "Now would you like me to call Demetri and Felix to come into your room to play the newest games with you?"

I ask him. His eyes lit up and I hear his thoughts, "_I shall beat them in the games!" _"I'll tell them now."

I talk to Felix and Demetri through their minds and say, "_Felix, Demetri, I'm going to teleport you to Alec's room so I can talk to you then you can play with Alec with the newest games and game systems I got him for his birthday ok?" they answer simultaneously, "Yes, mistress Bella." _

I teleport them to Alec's room and tell them the whole speech I had with Alec calling me only mistress Bella with guest around us.

"Oh and Carlisle and whatever other family he has is considered my family so you don't have to be formal in front of them you can call me mom ok?"

I tell them. "Yes mom." They answer simultaneously smiling. "Alright my children, have fun with the video games while I go talk to Jane and the rest of the guard."

I tell them smiling. They nod and smile at me then they get the game system set up.

I teleport myself outside of Jane's room and knock. I ask, "Jane dear, may I come in?" She answers, "Yes you can mistress Bella." There she goes about 'mistress Bella.

I roll my eyes and say in my mind _I have a lot of people to break that habit of, I gotta break that habit of for the whole guard this might take a while. I open the door and step inside her room._


	6. Chapter 5: jane's gift

Chapter 5: Jane's gift 

B.P.O.V.

I walked in her room and saw her sitting on her bed listening to music. "Jane, dear do you want your gift now or would you like to wait until later?" I asked her. She said, "I would like my gift now but I think we should tell the ancients first mistress Bella."

I sigh and say, "Jane you don't have to call me mistress Bella all the time. You can call me mom if you like when we are not in front of guests. If there are guests you must call me mistress Bella. Carlisle and any other family he will occur as time passes will be considered my family so you don't have to be formal in front of them alright?"

I look at her and see she's shocked, proud, happy, and excited. She answers, "Thanks mom!" She tackles me with a hug. I laugh and say, "Lets go talk to my brothers about this situation." She nods and I pick myself off the floor and I pull her up in the process. We walk to the throne room, we talk while we are walking.

By the time we get to the throne room we are smiling and laughing. My brothers look at us seeing we are walking together with my arm over her shoulders. They raise their eyebrows at me, I roll my eyes.

I say, "I will treat the guard and anybody else I treat as family as my children. So if you hear the guard calling me mom don't be shocked. They won't call me mom in front of guests though. Carlisle and when he makes a family of his own will be my family as well alright brothers?"

I look at their faces and see wide grins on their faces. They say, "Whatever you say big sister!" I get annoyed and roll my eyes again. I huff and say, "Now, now little brothers….." they glare at me while I smirk in victory, "Jane wants to be a baby for a week for her birthday. I will grant that wish is that alright with you?"

They look at me with smiles on their faces and say, "Yes Isabella that is alright, the wives will probably be all over her though." I chuckle at that thought.

I turn to look at Jane and I say, "You ready to become a baby for a week?" She smiles and nods.

I smile then I wave my hand over her face and she begins to shrink and shrink.

When the shrinking process is done I hear a baby cry. I look down and see Jane as a baby. I pick her up and coo, "Hello Jane would you like me to take you to see your brother?" She smiles and giggles. She nods.

I turn to my brothers who look like they want to hold her.

I ask them, "would you like to hold her?" they shake their head, yes. I give Jane to Marcus first. I see Marcus smiling and he looks happy. I was shocked it had been a long time since he smiled and was happy.

I was ashamed and guilty.

If I was quick enough back then Marcus wouldn't have to be gloomy all the time and Didyme would still be here.

Marcus saw my face and he probably felt my emotions too. He said, "I don't blame you for what happened to Didyme, Isabella. I blame the Romanians.

I will never blame you for that I will always love you as a sister."

I look up and smile slightly I go up to him and hug him. I whisper to him, "thank you, Marcus. I love you too."

I see Aro and Caius playing with Jane. I smile happily, I told them I had to bring Jane to see her brother and reluctantly hand her over to me.

I say to them, "don't worry you'll have plenty of time to play with her later."

They smile at this and wave goodbye to us. I walk holding Jane in my arms to Alec's room. When I arrive at his room I knock at the door, I hear Alec, Felix, and Demetri curse.

I then hear Demetri, Felix and Alec yell, "Come in, mom!"

I smile at that and open the door I step in the room and I see Demetri, Felix and Alec staring at me and Jane. They say, "Jane is that you?"


	7. Chapter 6: fun w  baby jane

Chapter 6: Fun W/ Baby Jane

I looked at the boys and saw their mouths gaping at us. I clear my throat and they snap out of it, and stare at me. I say, "Jane is going to be a baby for a week."

They look at Jane then look at each other and they start laughing. I look at Jane and we look at the boys confused.

Demetri was able to choke out, "Jane is a baby so she can't use her powers to hurt us when she gets mad at us. Also we can do things to her and she can't fight back." Demetri goes back to laughing and rolling on the floor like Alec and Felix.

Jane and I glare at them. I finally say with authority, "If you guys don't quick laughing I will take away every video game you own from each of you!" They finally quiet down and look at me.

I take a breath and say, "Just because Jane is a baby doesn't mean she doesn't have her powers. She still has them but she won't use them unless I say she can right Jane?" I look at her, she pouts but agrees.

I look at the 3 idiots I call my sons and say, "If you do anything mean that will hurt or make Jane unhappy I will let her use her powers on you and you wont see a video game for a month! Do I make myself clear?"

I look at each of them. They say simultaneously, "Yes, mom!" I smile and say, "would you like to hold Jane?" they smile and nod.

Alec holds her first, he looks at her, puts her on his bed and starts tickling her. She giggles, and smiles like there was no tomorrow.

Once all the boys get the turn to have fun and hold Jane I say, "I have to take Jane to Sulpicia and Athenadora."

They look at me pouting. I sigh and say, "I'll bring her back see you guys after my sisters are done with her ok?" they smile at this and hand me Jane.

Jane and I wave goodbye to them and I teleport us to my sisters chamber. I knock on the door, I hear them say, "come in." I open the door step in and I see Sulpicia, Athenadora, and Heidi looking at baby clothes. Jane and I stare at them confused.


End file.
